In general, hexahydrocannabanoids (HHCs) have been demonstrated to be anticancer compounds that inhibit cell proliferation and tumor angiogenesis (Eur J Pharmacol. 2011 650(1):64-71). The anti-tumor activity of the hexahydrocannabinol analog LYR-8 in human colorectal tumor xenograft is mediated through the inhibition of Akt and hypoxia-inducible factor-1α activation. HHC compounds have been prepared by various methods, including the methods described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0298579 A1. This synthetic preparation involves a key amine-catalyzed cyclization of citronellal with a substituted 3-acyl-resorcinol.
There is a need in the art to improve the methods for producing a hydrogenated cannabis oil that includes HHCs, as well as therapeutic uses for the hydrogenated cannabis oil.